Unfettered
by Havens Run
Summary: Harry Potter is given a second Chance to correct his life after all that has gone wrong with it, unbound by the predilections of Fate and Destiny.
1. Chapter 1

UNFETTERED

A freed Harry Fanfiction

Harry Potter is given a second Chance to correct his life after all that has gone wrong with it, unbound by the predilections of Fate and Destiny.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. This is J.K. Rowling's world. I'm just a passer through.

PROLOGUE: THE VOICE

POTTER MANOR

AUGUST 12, 2164.

He sat in his study, thinking back all that he had suffered through for the past 183 years. He had defeated Voldemort, not once but several times around. As bad as that had been, the first two times without a body, the third time by sheer luck and the final defeat had been with his own death.

It had been that final time that had been the real killer. With Ron and Hermione, he had gone around collecting and destroying Voldemort's Horcruxes. But that wasn't the end of it.

Because he had possessed and used all three Deathly Hallows, he had become the new Master of Death, a title he had learned about after the Battle was over.

Flashback

Harry was sitting on his rock by the Black Lake after the defeat of Voldemort. He remembered seeing Ron and Hermione kiss in the Entrance Hall and it had torn him up inside. After being gone for so long, abandoning them, she had just taken him back and all that Harry had done to keep them together and on task was nothing. He couldn't deny it, he was miserable.

That's when he felt a presence come up beside him as he sat there.

"Sorry. I don't feel much like talking right about now." he had said without even looking over.

"My apologies, Master, but I thought it best I introduce myself now." a young girl's voice said.

"I'm not your master. I'm just Harry." he had protested as he looked over at her.

She was a young looking girl with a pixieish face and long black, almost purple hair. She was dressed in a flowing black, hooded cloak with the hood down and looking at him with a touch of surprise at his exclamation.

"My apologies, Harry, but you are my Master in a manner of speaking." she replied.

"Huh?" he had blurted out.

"You are owner of the cloak, the stone and the wand, as well as being an immortal." she had told him.

"What do you mean an Immortal?" he demanded.

"When you were bitten by the Basilisk and Fawkes saved you with his tears, you became something else. You will age up to a point, then it will stop. I will teach you more about it later. But the other thing is that you are the owner of the Deathly Hallows. You walked out into the forest and faced your own death with courage to defeat an evil unlike any other, not knowing that you would come back. That takes courage and you proved that you had learned the true lesson of mortality. All of these things combine to make you the Master of Death. That doesn't mean I am a servant, but a friend if you choose." she had explained.

"Why does this always happen to me?" he had complained as his head dropped into his hands.

"Cheer up, Harry. It could be worse." she had said carefully.

Harry had started to ask how when it dawned on him that that might not be such a good idea. Then he had another thought.

"Well, if we're going to be friends, what's your name. I can't go around calling you Death."

"Why would you want to know my name? Why would you all me a friend? So many of your kind are afraid of me!" Death demanded.

"That is because they have been taught to be afraid of you, to see your coming as an ending of life." Harry offered.

"Do you not see me in this way?" Death asked in surprise.

"Not really. If you think about it, I walked out into the forest fully prepared to meet you. I even walked in your realm for a little bit. So what do I have to fear. Like Ignotius, I can easily see you as an old friend." Harry said as he sounded mature.

Death considered all that he was saying and she was forced to admit that he had the right outlook on the situation.

"Very well, Master. My name is Rayne. It is an old name." she said.

"Hello, Rayne, it's nice to meet you. I am Harry Potter." he said as he gave her his usual lop-sided friendly grin.

"It's nice to meet you, Master," she said as she looked at him.

"Rayne, I'm not your master. Just call me Harry. It's ridiculous to think that any mortal could be your master." he said.

"True. But you have made it to a place few ever do, even if you have become an immortal through no fault of your own. Not many people cam accept Death as you have. That makes you the master of your own soul." she explained.

"Sounds goo. So what am I going to do with all of this time?" he questioned.

"Anything you want to. You are only limited by your imagination." Death said.

Her words sparked off a whole new life for Harry from that day on.

He went on to study so may different subjects and create his own inventions as well as learn new crafts over the next Hundred years that it was incredible.

END FLASHBACK

As Harry sat there, contemplating his life up until now and everything that he had learned since the death of his best friend Hermione Weasley nee Granger, all he could think about was how he wished he had a second chance to make things right and the truth about his real soul-mate, not the public merry go round.

He had learned grown and become a true inventor and enchanter in his own right, but as he had learned, if he was alone then it truly was all for nothing.

That was the one regret he had out of all his current 183 years.

He had allowed himself to be miss-led by potions and lost his soul-mate through the greed and jealousy of another. Now all he had left was himself and the pain of that mistake.

All because he had allowed himself to be directed by Albus bloody Dumbledore.

"God, I wish I could change it!" he groaned as he let it all play in his head.

"Do you really wish that, Harry?" Rayne asked as she stepped out of the shadows in his office and a chill ran through the air.

"More than anything in the world. That bastard ruined my life." Harry said angrily.

"There might be a way for this to change." she suggested.

"I don't see how, Rayne. You and I both know you can't travel in time and un-do what's already been done. The consequences are catastrophic." he pointed out.

"That's true on this world, old friend. But there is an alternative open to us. I know the truth about Albus too many names Dumbledore as do you now and there is a way to prevent this from happening to you in another world." she told him.

"I'm all ears, Rayne." he said, quickly.

At this Death began to explain what she could.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER ONE REMEMBER THE NAME

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

CHAMBER OF SECRETS

MAY 1993

Hadrian "Harry" James Potter sat up with the Basilisk fang in his arm and pulled it out as Fawkes the phoenix landed beside him and started to cry pearly tears into the wound.

At the sane time an older boy dressed in the robes of Slytherin house stood over him and began to gloat about his seeming impending death.

"Don't worry about it, Potter. You'll soon be with your dear mudblood mother soon enough. Even Dumbledore's phoenix can see the truth. He's already mourning your death, crying over your lost life." the Slytherin taunted. Then he stopped as he saw the tears fall into the wound. No. Get away from him you stupid bird!" he suddenly shouted as he tried to run Fawkes off.

That's when Harry realized where and when he was. This was one of the major turning points of his life thanks to Voldemort. This was when he became immortal and at the same time when Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley had become fixated and obsessed with him. But he was determined to correct the problem this time around and eliminate the stupid obsession.

But there were things to do before he could do that. He needed to deal with this wanker first. As he sat there, Fawkes cried into the wound and he could feel the power as it started to take effect.

But he ignored the feeling in his chest as he started to pull the fang out of his arm and he spotted the diary by his left leg.

"You know, Tom, for a ghost you sure blow a lot of hot air." he said as he took the diary and started to stab it with the fang.

"NO! YOU CAN'T!" Tom Marvolo Riddle tried to protest as Harry stabbed the book with the basilisk fang.

Before the ghostly memory could protest any further, he exploded in a shattering of lights.

That's when Harry picked up the sword of Gryffindor and Ginny started to wake up from her little nap.

When she saw Harry Potter standing there in front of the giant snake with the sword in one hand and the fang in the other she started to cry and carry on.

"OH Harry, it's all my fault! I was trying to fight him but he was too strong." she started, "when I first started to write in the diary, Tom was so nice and he was so understanding, I never thought he was like that. Now I'm going to be kicked out of school for petrifying all of those people and killing the roosters, and you saved my life." she said breathlessly.

"Calm down, Ginny. I'll explain what happened but you need to pull yourself together. You were being possessed, it's not your fault. We can fix this but you need to listen to me and do what I'm telling you."

He said carefully.

"I'll do anything, Harry, I just don't want to be expelled." she agreed quickly.

"I'll handle it Ginny. But there are a couple of things I expect from you. One is that you see a mind healer for this. Two, get rid of that damned useless crush on the boy who lived and just be my friend. Do you think you can do that?" he asked kindly.

"It's not easy, Harry. You've been my hero ever since I started to read about you." she protested.

"No, I haven't. The boy you read about doesn't exist. It's all lies." he explained.

"But what about all the stories. You just killed this basilisk for me!" she claimed in awe and Harry could see the obsessive tendencies about to start and he knew he needed to nip it in the bud.

"NO! I didn't kill it for you. The thing was about to kill me and I had no choice. I would do the same thing for any of my friends. That means Ron, Hermione, anybody. So do you get what I'm telling you?" he said calmly.

"Yeah, I'm nobody special." Ginny said, feeling heart-broken.

"It's not that you're nobody special, but you are Ron's little sister. He's my best mate. That means you're like my little sister. I don't know where you got all the crazy ideas that I'm some king of here, when I'm not. I'm just Harry. Do you get it now?" he tried again.

Ginny stopped and tried to consider what he was telling her.

That's when it all finally started to make sense to her. But then the question came back to how was she going to avoid getting thrown out of school.

"They're still going to expel me!" she almost sobbed.

"Trust me, it's not going to happen. Right now we need to get back up there." Harry said as he thought about what he was going to need to do to set this right.

He also remembered this from his first go around and what Rayne had told him on his way here.

Getting up from the floor, Fawkes perched on his shoulder as he led Ginny back out of the chamber to where Ron and Gilderoy Lockhart were waiting for them.

Even if Lockhart's memories were fried by his attempt to obliviate his and Ron's memories.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. This is J.K. Rowling's world. I'm just a passer through.

CHAPTER 2 THROUGH THE PENSIEVE

After Harry returned to the cave in Lockhart had caused with Ginny and Fawkes by his side, he sat down for a minute to think about all that he had come through to get here and what he was facing when he got Ginny to the hospital wing.

That caused him to flash back on his entry into this world and what he was constrained by when he was brought here by Rayne.

FLASHBACK

As Harry was meeting Rayne, he was left to wonder what he would be bound to as he entered this knew world and how he would be constrained in this new life that he was entering into.

"Rayne, how am I supposed to fit into this new world. I've got all my memories from my own life and I don't know a damn thing about this kid I'm taking over from. What am I supposed to do then. Let everything play out the same way it did in my world, or what?" Harry asked in confusion.

"No, Harry. Because of Dumbedore, this Harry Potter is marked for death. He carries a horcrux like you did. Unlike you, he is tired of the games and the bullshit that the old man is trying to run him through. But he is still needed to fulfill the prophecy against Tom Riddle. With you wanting a second chance, this gives us a unique opportunity to provide you with the second chance while giving the other Harry the chance he wants to find peace with his family." Rayne started to lay it out for him.

As she explained both the needs of Fate and her plans, Harry started to see why he was needed so desperately.

If things proceeded along the lines of Dumbledore's plans, then the Potter line would go extinct and Riddle would send the world into never-ending darkness. That couldn't be allowed to happen. The only way to prevent it however was to bring in somebody who had already survived this once.

That's where the new Harry came in.

"What about the boy I'm replacing? How does he feel about all of this?" Harry asked, worried about his counterpart.

"He's already agreed to the switch because it means tht he oesn't have to suffer anymore. More than that he has already agreed to meet with you before he moves on. That way he will be the one to share his life story with you up until now. He's waiting for us." Rayne explained.

"Wait a minute, Rayne. What am I going to do about everything I own here. With everybody else gone, I don't want to just leave it behind." Harry protested as it occurred to him.

"What do you want to do about it, Harry?" she asked leadingly.

ct z"Well, everything that I own is at Potter Manor now. After that SNAFU with the Goblins during the war, I removed everything from my vaults and closed out all of my accounts. That way I wouldn't have to worry about doing business with them anymore. I didn't want to lose anymore of my family heirlooms because of their backroom deals with the Ministry and people like Malfoy or Dumbledore." Harry admitted.

"I'll see what I can do. For right now, we need to get on with meeting your counterpart." Rayne said as she opened a rift that dropped a second twelve year old Harry Potter in with them.

"Alright, Harry, Hadrian, for the purpose of telling the two of you apart, the older one is Hadrian while the younger is Harry. We're kind of rushed for time right now so I want to clear a couple of things up before we get started. The Horcrux that was in you is gone. When Harry died, it was wiped out. Because you're taking over, Hadrian, I'm allowing you to retain everything you already have. Including the magic you know and the power you hold. That includes those items that belong to me. I will also arrange those other affairs for you. In return I'm asking that you continue young Harry's life as it is. The difference is what you make it without exposing your advanced knowledge. With me so far?" Rayne asked.

Hadrian and Harry looked at each other and shrugged.

"This is all you, big man. I'm going to be with my parents."Harry told him.

"So I can make any little changes I want without upsetting things too much as long as I'm careful?" Hadrian asked cautiously.

"As long as you stay in bounds on most of the imporant things. Little changes that you can think of aren't a danger." Rayne admitted.

"Got it. But what are you calling my advanced knowledge?" Hadrian tried again.

"You can't let anybody know that you know of future events that are going to take place. You have to react to every event as it comes." Rayne warned.

"But how is that fair?" Hadrian demanded.

"It's fair because it keeps you from making too many advanced changes to the tme-line. You just have to feel your way along." Rayne offered.

"Okay. Can we get to this. I want to see my Mum and Dad?" Harry asked.

"Alright, Harry, Hadrian. I am going to transfer a copy of Harry's memories to Hadrian so he won't be caught off guard by whatever happens." Rayne said as she performed the transfer spell.

"I'll take care of your final business for you." Rayne promised , then sent Hadrian on to Harry's body.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 3 TWO WORLDS

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, dang the bad luck.

When Harry appeared in the infirmary with Ron, Ginny and Lockhart, the first thing he did was yell for the school medi-witch.

"MADAM POMFREY, WE NEED YOU!" He shouted as he helped Ginny into a bed while Ron got Lockhart into another bed.

"MR. POTTER, WHY ARE YOU BELLOWING IN MY HOSPITAL WING LIKE A WOUNDED BULL WHILE MISS WEASLEY IS…."her voice trailed off as she saw who he was helping into a bed. "Oh dear. Child are you..no. You're not alright. Mr. Potter, what happened?"

"Ginny was possessed by a cursed object. Lockhart obliviated himself and caused a cave-in and other things happened. You need to check Ginny over first." Harry said quickly while the medi-witch hurried around the young girls bed.

Harry retired to the far-side of the wing with Fawkes while she did.

"Fawkes, would you take a message to Lord Weasley and bring me the reply please?" he asked carefully.

The phoenix trilled while nodding and Harry conjured quill ink and parchment to write a letter. Then he sealed it and handed it to Fawkes.

The phoenix grabbed the parchment in his beak and flamed away.

Weasley Manor

Lord Septimus Weasley was sitting in the garden of his grounds, waiting for word of his grand daughter when there was a flash of flame and a phoenix he recognized as belonging to the headmaster appeared in front of him.

Lord Weasley had been notified that his grand daughter was missing and that she had supposedly been abducted down to the mysterious chamber of secrets by his son, Arthur.

Septimus was holding out very little hope for her safe return because the last time that damnable chamber had been opened was almost fifty years ago and a young girl had died then.

"Please tell me you have good news, Fawkes." the old man said breathlessly as he took the parchment from Fawkes beak.

The phoenix nodded as Septimus opened the parchment and began to read.

Lord Weasley,

By now you are aware that your youngest grandchild was taken into the Chamber of Secrets and they did not expect to ever recover her at all. The truth is she was possessed by the spirit of one Tom Marvolo Riddle, otherwise known as Lord Voldemort in his attempt to regain a corporeal form. I was able to follow and thwart the attempt, there-by saving the life and soul of your grandchild. During that time I also destroyed the vessel that had possessed young Ginevra and return her to the school proper. I am aware as you are that her mother can be over-bearing and head-strong and that Ginny will not receive proper medical treatment if left to this woman.

It is for this reason that I call into play the life-debt that young Ginny owes me and request that as payment, I receive and become responsible for the life that I am owed.

I swear to you by my magic honor and life that young Ginny will be treated as my younger sister and that she will want for nothing, going on to complete her education and be a proper member of wizarding society as she grow. Please respond to this as soon as possible to prevent a disaster of grave proportions.

Harry James

Heir of The Most Noble and Ancient House Potter

Heir of The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black

Heir of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Gryffindor

As Septimus read the missive, he realized that his grandchild was indeed safe and that she had been saved by the boy who lived. As such he thought it was only fitting that he honor the request made by the young man.

"If you will come with me, Fawkes, I will have a message for you to return to young Heir Potter." Septimus said as he stood to head into the house and Fawkes took flight beside him.

HOGWARTS HOSPITAL WING

Once Fawkes was on his way Madam Pomfrey headed into her office to inform Albus and his guests that Ginny was there with her, being looked over and that she was safe.

Harry watched her bustle away and realized that he needed to move fast, before Dumbledore reached him.

Taking a deep breath, he focused as he reached into his magic and he made a choice as to his next move.

"I, Hadrian James, Harry Heir of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter by rite of blood, magic and heritage claim Lordship of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter. As I say So Mote It Be!" he finished in a deep voice as the Molly, Arthur, Fred, George and Percy gathered around Ginny's bed while the Headmaster joined them in the hospital wing, ignoring Harry for the time being.

In the meantime, Harry felt his family magic gather around him and judge him, then he felt the weight as the Potter signet ring formed on the ring finger of his left hand.

"Oh my poor baby!" Molly screeched as she hovered over her daughter. "Don't worry, we'll get you set to rights as soon as we get you home.'

As she was saying this, Fawkes flamed back in next to Harry and delivered a scroll to him.

Opening it, Harry began to read as he kept one eye on the Weasleys.

Heir Harry James of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter,

As I have an inkling of what you speak of and that you retrieved my grandchild from the Chamber, and you have given me your vow that she will be well treated, I have no compunction against your request.

I ask only that you see to young Ginevra's well-being and make sure that she is safe and healthy. In this instance the life you saved is given over into your care with my gratitude.

Septimus

Lord of House Weasley

After reading it, Harry noticed that Ginny had been joined by her bed with her whole family and everyone was trying to get answers as to how she came to be in the hospital wing.

It was Madam Pomfrey who finally let the cat out of the bag.

"Actually, Molly, it was Mr. Potter and your son Ronald that brought young Ginevra in." the medi-witch said as Molly and Arthur turned to face Harry.

"Oh, Thank You, Harry." Molly almost shrieked as she started towards him, making him feel like he was about to be run down by the Hogwarts Express.

As she bore down on him, he held up a hand to fore-stall her and barked one word.

"STOP! I appreciate the thanks but I do not feel like being mauled." he said calmly.

"I was just going to hug you." she huffed.

"Mrs. Weasley, you are a very nice lady but your hugs make me feel like I'm being mauled by Fluffy." Harry said trying to be nice.

"Who's Fluffy?" Molly asked when Dumbledore decided to step in and fore-stall this line of questioning.

"It's unimportant at this time. The important thing is that you have your daughter back safe and sound." the old man said.

"That's right, Albus. We'll take her home and let her sleep in her own bed, then she'll be right as rain." Molly started.

"Of course, Molly, Arthur. You have my permission to remove Ginevra for a few days after her trying ordeal." Dumbledore said trying to seem like the benevolent grandfather.

"I don't think so. Ginevra needs to remain here to be diagnosed by Madam Pomfrey and her future treatment decided." Harry cut in.

"That's un-necessary, my boy. I'm sure all Miss Weasley needs is a few days with her family to get to feeling alright once more." Dumbledore tried to head him off.

"Are you a mind-healer, Albus?" Harry demanded sarcastically.

"Don't you speak to the Headmaster like that!" Molly screeched. "I'll decide what's best for my daughter!" Molly huffed.

At her words, Harry turned to Arthur and looked at him closely.

"Mr. Weasley, are you familiar with your Head of House's seal?" Harry asked carefully.

"Harry, my boy, we really don't need to involve the Head of House Weasley in this. It was a small incident in school." Dumbledore tried to insert himself in the conversation once more.

"Too late. He's already involved." Harry said as he drew the scroll out of his robe and handed it to Arthur.

Arthur took the scroll and read it carefully before he turned back to Harry and nodded once.

"As you say, Heir Potter." he started, then he noticed the Head of House ring on Harry's left hand, "My apologies, Lord Potter. It shall be as you say." Arthur said with a bowed head.

"ARTHUR!" Molly shrieked then Arthur handed her the scroll from his father and she read, "Come, Ginny. We'll just see about this." she huffed.

"Ginny won't be going anywhere." Harry said again.

"She's my daughter, She will do as she is told." Molly proclaimed, riding over the top of Harry.

Finally Arthur realized he needed to man up as his wife was trying to go against the official word of his Head of House and his father.

"MOLLY, BE SILENT! It has already been decided by Lord Weasley and his word is our family's law. If you keep going, then I'll have no choice but to disown you from House Weasley. Do you understand me?" he warned, glaring at her.

Molly looked at her husband and realized that he was deadly serious. Then she looked around and her eye fell on Harry.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! YOU UNDO WHATEVER YOU HAVE DONE RIGHT NOW! I WON'T HAVE IT!" she shrieked.

"Oh. So you want me to call the life debt due and end Ginny's life." he asked in a low tone.

"NO! that isn't.." Molly started, the sputtered.

"Harry, my boy, how could you even suggest such a thing?" Dumbledore jumped in, trying to smooth things over.

"No one asked you, Albus. BUTT OUT!" Harry snapped.

"As your magical guardian, I'm afraid I can't let you do this." Dumbledore tried again.

"News flash, Albus, you aren't my magical guardian." Harry cut in.

"Of course I am, my boy. I was appointed by the Wizengamot itself after your parents will was sealed." Dumbledore tried to insert again.

Before Harry could rebut that statement, the hospital wing doors were banished open as Lucius Malfoy walked in trailed by a familiar house-elf. Harry already knew what was going on and he could see this coming.

"Ah, Dumbledore, back after being suspended by the board. Now that a student has been taken they will see you permanently sacked." Lucius tried to gloat.

"Funny that. The Governors only agreed to suspend me under the threat of being cursed. But the threat of the chamber has been ended." Dumbledore said calmly.

"And did you find the culprit?" Lucius demanded as if it stuck in his throat.

"Once again Voldemort was at fault. And he was once again stopped by Harry Potter. However should any more of his old belongings make their way into school it would go badly for who ever supplied them." Dumbledore warned.

"Well, Mr. Potter. Let's hope you are always here to counter the threats of He who must not be named." Lucius snarled at Harry as the boy noticed Dobby look at the diary, then wide-eyed at Lucius.

"Don't worry, Mr. Malfoy. I always will be." Harry said confidently.

"Well, yes, Dobby come." Lucius said as he whirled and kicked Dobby toward the doors.

Seeing this, Harry remembered the only way to free a house elf and moved quickly.

Taking off a shoe, he removed a sock and stuffed it in the diary as he slipped his shoe back on, then ran out of the wing after Malfoy.

He caught Lucius at the end of the corridor and called his name.

"Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy." he yelled.

Lucius stopped and turned to face him with Dobby just a step behind him now.

"What do you want, Potter." Lucius demanded scornfully.

"You forgot your book." Harry said as he shoved the punctured diary into Lucius' hands. "You see, I remember when you slipped it into Ginny Weasley's cauldron that day."

"Then why don't you prove it!" Lucius demanded.

"Because I was the only one that saw it. But the thing is, then it would be my word against yours and that won't do. When I'm ready to nail your hide to the castle door, I'll have the proof I need. Until then I guess we'll keep playing our little game." Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"One of these days you'll meet the same sticky end as your parents." Lucius growled as he handed the diary to Dobby.

Dobby opened the book at Harry's silent urging and found the sock.

"Come, Dobby!" Lucius whirled to leave.

"Master has given Dobby a sock." Dobby said in awe as he held the sock.

"What?" Lucius said in disbelief.

"Master has given Dobby clothes. Dobby is Free!" Dobby exclaimed in happiness.

Lucius saw the sock as Harry flashed him a sight of his bare ankle.

"You've lost me my servant." Lucius snarled in anger as he drew his wand and advanced on Harry. "Avada"

Before he could complete the incantation of the killing curse, Dobby popped between the two and snapped his fingers, blasting Lucius down the corridor.

"You shall not harm Harry Potter!" Dobby said angrily as Lucius tried to pick himself up from the floor.

"I'd suggest that you leave, Mr. Malfoy, before you get hurt." Harry suggested as he put one hand on Dobby's shoulder.

Taking the hint, Lucius left and Harry turned to Dobby.

"Come on, Dobby. Let's go back to the hospital." Harry said, and the two made their way back.


	5. Chapter 5

"Chapter 4 The Grand Illusion

As Harry and Dobby made their way back to the Hospital Wing, Harry had some ideas about the best way to achieve his freedom and at the same time make things easier for himself. Something that he should have done in his old life but he never had because of his friendship with Hermione.

"Hey, Dobby, I know you just got free from Malfoy but I could really use a good elf like you. Would you like to come to work for me?" Harry asked.

"Harry Potter is the greatest Wizard, Harry Potter is the bestest wizard ever!" Dobby started to get wound up again.

"Chill, Dobby. You need to calm down. But if you're going to work for me, there are going to be some rules you have to follow." Harry started.

"What rules, Master Harry Potter sir?" Dobby asked.

"You don't call me master. Just Harry, nothing else. And you can't punish yourself. If you think you did something wrong, then you come talk to me about it." Harry started.

"But Dobby has always been told to punish himself when he males a mistake." Dobby protested.

"You're not with the Malfoys anymore and we don't go in for that in the house of Potter. You are a friend and a member of my family." Harry said firmly.

"Then we needs to go through the bindings for me to really be a Potter house elf." Dobby pointed out.

"Alright, Dobby. What do I have to do?" Harry asked.

At his words Dobby explained the ritual to him and Harry nodded in agreement.

He took his wand out and held it across his body so that he could perform the binding ceremony.

"I, Lord Hadrian James Potter, claim Dobby Potter as a friend, Family and House elf for The Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter. So I say, so mote it be." Harry intoned.

"I, Dobby Potter, accept Lord Hadrian James Potter as my bonded Master and family . So mote it be." Dobby intoned in reply.

A gold light surrounded them and as they stood in the hallway, Dobby slowly began to change. He grew a few inches taller, his ears shortened and he developed a few muscles.

"What the bloody hell?" Harry exclaimed in disbelief, "Dobby, what happened?"

"I'se explain later, Mas.. Uhm, Harry." Dobby hedged.

Harry had to stop and consider this for a minute before he Could reply, then he considered what he was about to say and decided to go another route.

"Dobby, I need a favor from you." he started.

"Sure, uh, Harry. What do you need?"

"Well, something feels off and I want to find out what it is. So I was wondering if you could make us invisible to everybody and pop us in where we could hear the Headmaster. Something just feels off with him." Harry said suspiciously.

"Ohhh. Dobby can do easy. Headmaster Whiskers has been a bad wizard," Dobby said as his head shook with excitement.

"I don't know, Dobby. That's what I want to find out. I've had some time to think and I believe that there is more going on here than I know. So I need to find out what it is." Harry said softly.

"So youse wants to be sneaky sneaky?" Dobby asked a suitably devious look coming over his face.

"That's it Dobby. I need to find out the truth. Can you help me?" Harry asked.

"Dobby can do. Do youse trust youse Dobby?" the house elf asked.

"Yeah, I do. You're my friend." Harry agreed.

"Then we can do this." Dobby said and snapped his fingers. Making the two of them invisible to anybody other than each other. "Now bes very quiet, we's is hunting sneaky sneaky." Dobby said and with a second snap popped them silently into the hospital wing. Carefully and quietly they made their way over to the area near Ginny's bed to listen in on the conversation between the Headmaster and Mrs. Weasley.

"Don't you see it, Albus. You have to sign that contract now. With Harry taking authority over Ginevra it just proves that they were made for each other." Molly pushed.

"I'm sorry, Molly, but I don't see it. From what I've come to know of Harry over the past few years, he would do the same for anybody." Dumbledore said.

"But he went down there and rescued my little girl, Albus. That means he loves her." Molly protested.

"As I said, Molly, as I've come to know Harry, he'd do the same for any of his friends. He hasn't shown the least romantic interest in young Ginevra." Albus repudiated her argument.

"Then how do you explain the scroll from Arthur's father and Harry taking responsibility for her away from me." Molly huffed.

"That is Harry being Harry. He is a very responsible young man. That is all." Albus said in his patented grandfather tone.

"Albus, when you helped draw that contract up you said that it could be signed at any time if they became involved." Molly tried to pressure him.

"I did indeed, Molly. But I also warned you that they must develop a significant romantic attraction to each other before I would even consider signing it." Albus prevaricated.

"But Ginny is in love with Harry, has been for a long time." Molly tried again.

"One sided love is not a guarantee or a reason to try to lock someone into a betrothal contract." Albus temporized.

"That is true. But he could be helped along." she hinted.

"NO, Molly. If you attempt it I will bring charges against you myself." Albus warned, and she dropped the subject.

But Dobby and Harry could both see that she wasn't about to just give up.

"We'll have to be careful." Harry thought as he turned and put one hand on Dobby's shoulder in the silent signal to get them out of there.

Dobby popped them away to a quiet corridor.

"Hey, Dobby. For the time being stay here and work but listen for me this summer. I think we need to work together to try and get me some relief rom my relatives this summer. Can you do that?" Harry asked.

"No problem, Harry. Just call my name when youse need me." Dobby agreed.

"Okay, Dobby See you later. Guess I better get back in there." Harry said and Dobby apparated away.

Once Dobby was on his way, Harry considered what he needed to do before school ended and Hermione was revived.

As much as he loved his best friend, Harry knew that she wasn't for him. That was something that was reserved for a soon to be found new friend.

But there were other things that he would need to complete first.

Swallowing back his nerves, he headed back ti the hospital wing to see Madam Pomfrey for his own treatment and dealing with the fall-out from his own injuries.

Getting inside the hospital wing he made his way over to a bed and laid down. Once he was settled, Madam Pomfrey made her way over to the bed and, with a swish of her wand closed the privacy screens around them.

"Now, Mr. Potter, what have you done to yourself this time?" she asked carefully.

"Well, Madam Pomfrey, it's like this.." Harry started and proceeded to go into his adventures for the night. By the time he was done Madam Pomfrey was extremely distressed by what she had heard and started muttering to herself.

"Of all things. Basilisks. Ghosts, and memories. What's next?" Poppy muttered as she ran diagnostic spells over his body, then let out a little shriek. Mr. Potter, how are you still alive? You have basilisk venom in your body?" she asked in shock. "I guess the better question is how?" she asked in shock.

"A bloody big snake with big teeth." Harry said in amusement.

"Don't be facetious with me, Mr. Potter. Explain the venom and how you survived please." she said angrily.

"When I went down into the Chamber after Ginny the shade of Voldemort called out a really old basilisk and set it on me. I was able to kill it by driving a sword into it's brain, but I got a fang in my arm for my trouble. Fawkes cried onto the wound and saved my life." Harry explained.

"I see. You are bloody shot through with luck, Potter." Pomfrey said as she finished looking him over.

"That's not all, Madame Pomfrey. That little accident shattered the binds that somebody placed on me illegally. If I go to sleep I expect to wake up just the same as I am now." he warned,

"Mr. Potter! I would never!" she started out.

"Well, somebody did. I'm not going through that again. I'll file charges. Am I clear enough?" he growled.

"Of course." she sniffed, then turned and left him alone behind the curtains.

Harry considered what he knew so far and decided not to take any chances.

"Dobby." he called urgently.

"Yes, great Master Harry Potter sir." Dobby asked enthusiastically as he popped in.

"Dobby, it's just Harry. I need you to do me a favor." Harry started.

"Anything, great…uh…Harry." Dobby started, then changed it at Harry's look.

"Dobby, make sure that nobody gives me any potions that will hurt me or tries to bind my magic while I sleep. Would you do that for me?" Harry requested.

"yes, Harry. You can sleep easy." Dobby promised.

"Thanks, Dobby. Wake me up in the morning for breakfast." Harry asked, then closed his eyes and started to nod off.


End file.
